


Human

by livelaughlove



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring Spock and when members of the crew finally see his human side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lt. Nyota Uhura awakened slowly; something wasn't right but it wasn't wrong either. Trying to place the sensation, she shifted and became aware of a warm body next to hers. "Spock?" she whispered. An arm snaked over her and she felt him nod against her skin.

"I felt the need to see you, although…" his voice changed slightly, "I did not wish to disturb your rest."

Rolling over, she pressed closer to him. "You never disturb me." Realizing the time, she frowned, "Aren't you still supposed to be on duty at the bridge?" She had set her alarm to wake her when he came off duty so that they could spend time together.

"The captain excused me for a time," he explained. "He understood. Today was the anniversary…" Spock's voice caught and broke. Nyota finally understood. One year ago today, Nero had destroyed Spock's home and murdered his mother.

"Oh, Spock," she hugged him tightly. "Its ok, sometimes to let your emotions show. It might help you to deal with your grief and move on." Feeling him start to tremble, almost unnoticeably, she added, "Let yourself be human. Be human to remember your mother."

Spock considered; it was illogical to allow himself to be consumed with grief and anger. But it was too late to stop himself now. With a sigh of release, he allowed the pain to break through his carefully constructed shield.

When he resurfaced after allowing his grief to recede to a more manageable level, Nyota was still holding him in her arms and crooning softly to him. Reaching up behind her, he brought her closer to his body and nuzzled into her shoulder. Planting soft kisses against her neck, he let his human instincts take priority. Nyota giggled but allowed him to continue his path of kisses up her neck, over her jaw and towards her lips. When he finally brought their lips to touch, he rolled, bringing Nyota under his body. Placing all his weight on his hands, Spock lowered his body until it was just barely touching hers. Nyota gasped and brought her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, feeling hard muscles beneath her fingertips. Spock continued to kiss her for a few minutes before pulling back. "I must return to the bridge," he told her, feeling his Vulcan mask slip back into place. As he stood up, Nyota groaned and tried to keep the whine out of her voice, "Spock! Do you really have to go now?"

Looking down at her, Spock allowed a full smirk to slide across his face before lifting an eyebrow and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I will return in two hours. I promise." Nyota shivered at the sound of his soft and husky voice and the feel of his warm breath on her skin. He kissed her once more before quickly readjusting his uniform and heading back to the bridge. Nyota sighed regretfully; if that was the human side of Spock, she certainly hoped to see it more often!


	2. Chapter 2

Spock caressed his daughter's tiny face and allowed himself a proud smile as she opened her eyes. His Vulcan side disapproved of showing emotions so freely but Spock shut that side down. Today, he would be human and love his daughter as any human father would.

~o~

As Spock emerged, holding his newborn daughter in his arms, Jim saw an expression of love and tenderness cross his face before the customary blankness took its place. Spock reached the place where Jim stood leaning against the wall and nodded to the captain. Jim reached out his hands and asked softly, "Could I hold her?" Spock deliberated for a moment before arranging Jim's hands into a cradle and laying his daughter in them. Jim held the baby close and crooned at her as she opened her eyes. Glancing up at Spock, Jim said with a mischievous grin, "This baby will be the most spoiled little girl in the universe if anyone on this ship has anything to say about it." Jim laughed as he saw horror widen Spock's eyes before adding hurriedly, "Not that that's a bad thing. As long as I get to baby-sit once in a while, I'll behave myself." Spock nodded and held out his hands for the baby, "We will have to wait and see, Captain." Jim signed as he surrendered the baby, "I should probably go and let the crew know that they can stop pussy-footing around the corridors now. They've been terrified all day that you'll Vulcan-nerve-pinch them if they make a sound." Spock cocked his head as he considered this, "I would not have been averse to asking them to keep quiet, I have to admit." Jim grinned as he shooed Spock towards Nyota's hospital room, "Go show your lovely wife her pretty new baby. I'll see you later."

~o~

"She's beautiful," whispered Nyota as Spock laid her daughter in her arms. Cuddling her closer, Nyota ran the tip of her finger over the pointed ears and smiled. "I hoped that she would get your ears," she said, reaching up to him. Spock's lips quirked up at the corners and he agreed, "It is a desirable characteristic." Nyota scooched over on the bad and patted the area next to her. Spock cautiously settled next to her, careful not to bump the baby. The Vulcan side was slightly uncomfortable with the closeness but human side reveled in it. Giving in, he wrapped an arm around Nyota's shoulders and pulled her closer, cradling the baby with his other arm as he did. Nyota sighed happily and leaned her head against his shoulder. Spock softly kissed the side of her head and felt a full, genuine smile cross his lips and allowed it to stay there.

~o~

3 days later and Nyota was more than ready to go back to work. She had received permission from the captain that it was okay for her to bring the baby to the bridge as long as there was not a huge crisis happening. So the next morning, she walked to be bridge, carrying the baby in her new carrier. As she stepped through the door, she was greeted with a roar of applause and cheering. Blushing, she obeyed the yelled commands to show them the new addition. Lifting the baby out of her carrier, she handed her to Jim, making sure he held her properly. Jim lifted the baby so that the entire bridge could see her and pronounced, "I give you the newest addition to the Starship Enterprise!" As tremulous applause broke out, the baby woke up and declared her displeasure with loud wails. An instant later, Spock had taken her from Jim and was cradling her in his arms. Finally sensing the family's need to get back to normal, he turned to the bridge and pretended to be shocked that they were not working. With that, the Enterprise returned to normal with one new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, this story is on hiatus and probably will not be continued (unless I get a plot bunny). Sorry folks!


End file.
